The present invention relates generally to undergarments, and more particularly to a sheet for use with absorbent undergarments for alerting a wearer to urination.
Disposable undergarments are highly absorbent and efficiently pull moisture away from the wearer to reduce skin irritation caused by prolonged exposure to wetness. However, because these undergarments are so absorbent, wearers may not realize they have urinated, particularly if they are inexperienced toddlers (i.e., children too young to recognize the meaning of body sensations associated with urination). Thus, the wearer may not recognize they failed to control urination or be aware the undergarment should be changed. Many parents believe that children must be given a signal such as feeling uncomfortable and wet to facilitate toilet training by making the child more aware that the act of urination has occurred. Further, some parents worry about the possibility of skin irritations and rashes caused by prolonged wetness against the skin caused by using less absorbent undergarments.
Some prior undergarments intended for toilet training include means for alerting a child that urination has occurred without leaving a substantial amount of wetness against the skin. One such prior undergarment includes a temperature changing element to allow the wearer to feel a change in temperature to alert them after urination has occurred. Another example includes an element which changes size after urination. Still another example has a high initial surface moisture immediately following urination but pulls moisture away from the wearer shortly thereafter.
Although there has been progress in articles for alerting a wearer to urination, there continues to be a need for articles such as toilet training aids which alert wearers that urination has occurred without allowing the skin to become wet.
Briefly, apparatus of this invention is a sheet including a substrate having on one face a multiplicity of tangible signalers for signaling the wearer on occurrence of urination. The substrate has urine-soluble matter on the face establishing a non-signaling condition of the tangible signalers. The urine-soluble matter is dissolved by the urine on urination enabling signaling by the tangible signalers.
In another aspect, the invention includes a sheet for alerting a wearer to urination.
In yet another aspect, the present invention includes a garment comprising an inner surface facing a wearer when the garment is worn. The surface has a multiplicity of tangible signalers extending therefrom for signaling the wearer on occurrence of urination. The signalers are covered by urine-soluble matter thereby establishing a non-signaling condition of the tangible signalers. The urine-soluble matter is dissolved by urine upon urination of the wearer enabling the tangible signalers to signal the wearer.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.